


The Green Spider

by TheMuItishipper



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuItishipper/pseuds/TheMuItishipper
Summary: As I can't draw for shit I decided to use words to create my SpidersonaThe Green Spider has a heart and mind that forces her to stay behind and make sure that police brutality become nonexistent in her city. she does everything in her power to help the individual, which occasionally means breaking the law just a bit.





	The Green Spider

Cold wind blows over all of Los Angeles, at the top of Wilshire sits a girl in a deep green romper. The romper back flows like a cape in the wind causing goosebumps to rise on the girls pale thighs. She rubs her arms with her hands in an attempt to keep in her body warmth, as her glowing gold eyes peer over the darkened city. Her matching gold hair billows around her waist with the wind. With the wind comes the sound of sirens, the girl spots the source of the sirens and she pulls a green scarf up to her face and wills her skin to stick to it. Just as the scarf settles below her eyes she leaps from the building and pencil dives getting closer and closer to the ground. She stretches her arms out in front of her and tenses the muscles in her wrist to release black webbing from under her skin. The black webbing shoots out and catches to a window and the girl cuts off the webbing and grabs onto it swinging forward. The blonde soon catches up with the police and a helicopter sees her the helicopter uses its megaphone to say “Stop, we have the Green Spider here with us.” Said girl landed on the top of the car and webbed the wheels into place she ripped the car door open accidentally breaking the lock mechanism. She pulled out what seemed to be a bank robber. He was tall and skinny, he was young she could tell. His ragged clothes, dirty pale skin, and slightly grey ski mask told her he was homeless.

“How old are you?” she asked her voice high and kind but firm and commanding. Although the boy was a full head and shoulders taller than her he shrank and looked away “Sixteen” The girl nodded and smiled. “Don’t freak out kay” the girl smiled up at him and with one fluid moment grabbed him and swung off. She traveled that way for a bit until she landed on the top of the Los Angeles Youth Center. The blonde dropped the boy from her luggage bag style hold and the boy thumped onto the roof. He scrambled up and the girl whipped off his mask. His blond hair was so greasy that he most definitely was homeless. “My name is Rosie and I’ve brought you to a place for help. I had to take your mask off up here so no one can identify you for your earlier crime.” the boys face clearly showed his fear and Rosie just smiled at him. “Come on when I take you in they will give you everything you need.”  Rosie went to reach for his shoulder and the boy flinched back “I-I cant go in they will just send me to my Uncle, I cant- no won't go back there.” Rosie pinched the bridge of her nose and said “Okay, uh what was your name again?” The boy stared at her for a moment before saying “Jack” Rosie smiled again, although most of it was obscured by her mask. “Okay, Jack why can’t you go back to your Uncle?” the boy looked miserable “My Uncle he beats me and he- he…” Rosie put a hand on his shoulder “If you don't want to tell me Jack it’s okay.” Jack looked at her with tears in his eyes “My Uncle Tom raped me.” and started to sob. He slowly sank to his knees sobs wracking across his lanky frame. 

Rosie sat there petting his hair until he stopped crying and eventually passed out. Rosie picked him up and leapt to the front of the building, when she walked into the front doors the young receptionist looked up and said “Green your heart's too soft. What happened to this one?” The girl looked at the older woman and said “He ran from home and can't go back, his Uncle beats him at home and raped him. I need your word that you will use at least a code red.” the young adult stood quickly from her chair and motioned for the younger to follow her into the back “Oh don't worry Green he's a code Black 100%” The older woman opened a door to a private room. The girl set Jack on the bed and looked out the shatterproof window. Dawn rose over the mountains and silently told the girl to go home. 

The girl got home just before there was enough light and she rushed inside to get ready for school. She cut her hair to shoulder length and changed out of her green clothes, into some jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped on her boots and put her flats into their drawer. She put on her deodorant and grabbed her lunch, and made some coffee. She went to her moms room to say bye. She walked in to find her Mom sitting up reading. “Good Morning Lillian, why in hell did you take a robber away from the scene?” Lillian smiled and said “I gotta go to school, the Keurig will still be on when I leave, love you bye.” Lillian grabbed her backpack and coffee before heading out the door to her school.         


End file.
